La Isla Bonita
La Isla Bonita (In Spanish: The Beautiful Island) by Madonna is featured in The Spanish Teacher, the twelfth episode of Season Three. It is sung by David and Santana. After this performance, Will questions David's participation, worried that he might upstage him as a Spanish teacher. Santana simply says that they are both hot and their performance was authentic. Lyrics David: ¿Cómo puede ser verdad? Last night I dreamt of San Pedro Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song A young girl with eyes like the desert It all seems like yesterday, not far away David and Santana: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: I fell in love with San Pedro Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me Te dijo te amo I prayed that the days would last They went so fast David and Santana: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo Cuando es hora de siesta tú los puedes ver pasar David and Santana: Caras tan bellas, sin importar nada Where a girl loves a boy And a boy David (Santana): Loves a girl (Oooo) The Spanish lullaby (Hey!) Last night I dreamt of San Pedro (San Pedro) David and Santana: It all seems like yesterday, not far away Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby David with Santana (Santana): Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita (Taa-aaa) David: And when the samba played David and Santana (Santana): The sun would set so high Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby (Spanish lullaby) A na na na na na na na (Te dijo te amo) David: Oooo David and Santana: Yeah... Santana: La la la la la la David: Él dijo que te ama Ay-yeah, yeah! (Santana: Oooo, yeah!) David: La Isla Bonita La Isla Bonita David and Santana: Bonita, bonita Your Spanish lullaby. Trivia *The performance was referred to in Big Brother when Sue says that the Glee Club spent "untold millions" on a laser light performance so Santana could dance with the night school's Polynesian janitor, to which Santana says, "Actually, he was Puerto Rican." *This is David Martinez's final song of the series. Gallery Davidsantana.gif llb3.png llb4.png llb5.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.02.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.07.17 PM.png Ricky-martin-glee1.jpg Reactiontolaislabonita.jpg LIBLIB.jpg SantanaDance2.gif La.png GleeInBlue10.gif tumblr mq3sr7EIIw1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvtksczzQa1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo1 250.gif tumblr_muuc5s7bnt1qhs9yoo3_250LI1.jpg tumblr_muuc5s7bnt1qhs9yoo4_r1_250LI2.jpg tumblr_muuc5s7bnt1qhs9yoo5_250LI3.jpg La lsla bonita.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by David Martinez Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three